<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Долгая дорога в Лок Муинне by Porpentuum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648017">Долгая дорога в Лок Муинне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentuum/pseuds/Porpentuum'>Porpentuum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Explicit Language, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentuum/pseuds/Porpentuum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Король Хенсельт мертв. По реке Понтар в сторону Лок Муинне плывет пустой корабль.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Долгая дорога в Лок Муинне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первая ночь всегда самая тяжелая. Особенно если такая тихая.<br/>
Понтар катил волны, величественные и безразличные, и по ним, чуть покачиваясь, скользил корабль-призрак. Отзвуки ругательств и молодецкого храпа с запахом перегара до сих пор витали над палубой, но когда умолкали, становилось ясно, что «Персифаль» мертв окончательно и бесповоротно. Вели свою, только им понятную, жизнь матросы ночной вахты, исправно отбивались склянки, нарушая звоном лунную тишину, поскрипывал корпус, когда судно покачивалось на изгибах реки. Больше ничего.<br/>
Геральту все чудился женский силуэт в передней части палубы. Трисс любила проводить там время, а матросы, не переставая пускать на нее слюни, говорили, что привязать бы вот такую деваху к носу — вот она пришлась бы впору. Но это было давно.<br/>
Роше на роль носовой фигуры годился плохо. На закате он маячил на палубе — хмурил брови, ходил туда-сюда, ни с кем не говоря и нигде не останавливаясь надолго, словно доски жгли ему пятки. Потом исчез в трюме. Наконец вернулся и мотнул головой, приглашая Геральта:<br/>
- Пошли.<br/>
В кают-компании, на привинченном к полу столе, стояла бутылка водки и три маленьких металлических наперстка. Бьянка была здесь же, сидела, подпирая голову рукой, и мрачным, тяжелым, вопросительным взглядом смотрела на Роше, который наполнил первую стопку до краев.<br/>
- Бери.<br/>
Взгляд Бьянки стал еще мрачнее, но Роше был неколебим.<br/>
- Бери, сказано. Приказ командира, - он налил в оставшиеся стопки, одну взял себе, другую протянул ведьмаку. - Тебе приказывать не могу, но присоединяйся, если хочешь. Хотя… - его взгляд вдруг остановился где-то в районе шеи Геральта.<br/>
- Что еще за «хотя»?<br/>
Бьянка с той стороны стола криво ухмыльнулась, протянула руку и ткнула пальцем ведьмаку над воротником рубахи.<br/>
- Верхом на шлюхах прямо в рай…<br/>
Геральт прижал руку к горлу, словно мог почувствовать совершенно позабытую татуировку.<br/>
- А, холера.<br/>
- В каком-то смысле ты один из нас, - сказала Бьянка, и оглушительная тишина после ее слов снова ударила по ушам недопетыми песнями, недорасказанными анекдотами, ненанесенными ударами.<br/>
Синими лицами над синими мундирами на фоне притворной белизны стен солдатской столовой.<br/>
Роше первым поднес наперсток к губам и опрокинул его в себя. Геральт и Бьянка последовали его примеру. К тому времени, как они опустили стопки, Роше уже наливал по второй — и себе, и им.<br/>
- Так чья это была светлая идея? - спросил он.<br/>
- Какая?<br/>
- Про несчастных шлюх, которых вы напугали до полусмерти.<br/>
- Фенна, - не задумываясь ответила Бьянка, словно последние пару минут она только об этом и думала.<br/>
Роше отставил бутылку.<br/>
- За Фенна и его долбанные идеи.<br/>
Они выпили по второму кругу и Роше принялся наливать по третьей.<br/>
Это было самое быстрое погружение в опьянение из всех, которые Геральту доводилось видеть, а видел он немало. Водка без закуски среди ночи после слишком долгого дня.<br/>
- За Коротышку и его шестнадцать детей.<br/>
Геральт поддерживал каждый тост, но не пил до дна, ведь кто-то должен был оставаться относительно трезвым. Роше не возражал, а точнее, не замечал. У него была одна-единственная цель, в которой Бьянка его горячо поддерживала. Только опыт, приобретенный при преодолении морей солдатского самогона, мешал им обоим достаточно быстро добраться до бессознательного состояния.<br/>
- За Силаса и его руки-молоты, которые раздавили не одну эльфскую башку.<br/>
Когда бутылка очень скоро опустела, на столе появилась вторая. Тосты зазвучали чуть реже, громче застучали по столу наперстки.<br/>
- За Чижика, который с любого расстояния попадал белке в глаз.<br/>
Еще полчаса спустя Роше и Бьянка дружно ржали, наперебой рассказывая анекдот, который все Синие полоски знали наизусть.<br/>
- ...поворачивается к ним…<br/>
- ...снимает штаны…<br/>
- ...и говорит: «Я ви-и-ижу».<br/>
Они отчаянно покатывались со смеху, хватаясь за животы, как малые дети. Геральт, встречавший на своем веку немало удивительных чудовищ, присовокупил к собственному еще одного — улыбающегося Роше.<br/>
- За Яго и его тупорылые шутки, - отсмеявшись, сказал тот.<br/>
Бьянка опрокинула очередную стопку, шумно выдохнула и поднялась из-за стола:<br/>
- Пойду поссу.<br/>
Мужчины оставили ее заявление без внимания. Геральт с интересом наблюдал, как раздваивается пламя в лампе. А ведь он выпил раза в три меньше, чем та же Бьянка. Если сейчас со дна речного вдруг всплывет кейран, то сожрет весь корабль. А все почему? Потому что ведьмак напился…<br/>
Он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь, словно впрямь пытался обнаружить присутствие кейрана или другой опасной твари, но ничего не услышал. Только огромная махина корабля стонала на своем языке.<br/>
- Пищит… - хрипло проговорил Роше.<br/>
Геральт открыл глаза и увидел, что тот сидит, уставившись в пустую доску столешницы. Губы чуть искривились, словно из последнего наперстка он хлебнул не водку, а слюну эндриаги, и ему до сих пор мерзко, и взгляд — сухой, невидящий, полный ненависти.<br/>
- Как несмазанная ось…<br/>
Ведьмак промолчал.<br/>
- Скажи, Геральт, - заговорил Роше через несколько секунд. Голос чуть изменился в нормальную сторону. Как будто он боролся с тошнотой некоторое время и, к счастью, победил, хотя еще не до конца уверен. - Тебе доводилось кого-нибудь подводить так, что лучше бы ты вообще не рождался на свет?<br/>
Геральт знал, что до такого разговора дело дойдет. Он не был знатоком человеческих душ, но видел, как Роше упорно отводит взгляд весь вечер.<br/>
- Трисс сейчас черт знает где…<br/>
- Нет, - перебил тот. - Твоя Меригольд тебя сожрет с потрохами и не подавится, как и любая чародейка. Она сама лезет куда ее не просят, и сама расхлебывает, - он на миг задумался, выбирая слова поточнее. - А вот семью, которую ты сам создал? С которой через ад прошел? Которая верила в тебя безоговорочно, как в бога — семью тебе доводилось терять?<br/>
Геральт думал долго и крепко, но там, где был Яблоневый рай, были лишь смутные ощущения тепла и покоя, раньше незнакомые. Вспомнилась светлая детская головка, а еще - запах сирени и крыжовника, которые то ли были, то ли не были…<br/>
- Не знаю, - ответил он. - Не помню.<br/>
- Не помнишь… Счастливый.<br/>
Роше нетвердой рукой ухватился за горлышко бутылки, чтобы налить себе очередную стопку, но остановился.<br/>
- У меня к тебе есть просьба, - голос был ясный и трезвый, потому что говорил не Роше, а смерть, которая упорно пряталась в его глазах. - Когда я убью Детмольда, я пойду по Каэдвенскому лагерю и буду убивать все, что там встречу.<br/>
- Для начала ты протрезвеешь.<br/>
- Заткнись и слушай. Рано или поздно меня зарубят. Тело… не знаю, на кол посадят, сожгут, язык вырвут или яйца — на что там у них фантазии хватит. Но я хочу, чтобы где-нибудь — где угодно, в Темерии — стоял могильный камень. И чтобы на нем было написано: «Вернон Роше. Он родился шлюхиным сыном, но у него хватило смелости убить короля».<br/>
Геральт скрестил руки на груди.<br/>
- Поэтично. Лютик оценит.<br/>
- Срал я на Лютика.<br/>
Роше подался вперед и чуть не ткнулся носом в стол, не рассчитав силы, и это немного погасило торжественность ситуации.<br/>
- Может, это единственное, чем я горжусь. Может, это вообще единственное, что я в своей жизни сделал правильно.<br/>
Он все же обрел подобие равновесия и поднял глаза, в которых смерть больше не пряталась. Она вылезла вперед и нагло ухмылялась, как старая подруга, удовлетворившая давнюю обиду.<br/>
- Я и так тебе многим обязан. Окажи последнюю услугу.<br/>
Ведьмак скрипнул зубами. Столько пережить за один день и столько выпить за один вечер — еще не такое в голову придет. Но до Лок Муинне еще так далеко, впереди еще целая неделя тихих ночей, и волны будут плескаться, и будут скрипеть доски, и будут греметь в ушах недорассказанные солдатские шутки - а с такими глазами их не пережить.<br/>
- Обещаю.<br/>
- Что ты там обещаешь?<br/>
Бьянка с размаху плюхнулась на скамью, и Роше, быстро спрятав свою смерть, принялся снова наполнять стопки.<br/>
- Что мы не сойдем на землю, пока не выхлебаем всю водку на борту.<br/>
- Это легко.<br/>
- За Рикарда и… а, не знаю, что о нем сказать, мне будет не хватать сукиного сына.<br/>
Когда Роше и Бьянка принялись орать песни, Геральт, пошатываясь, вышел глотнуть свежего воздуха. Мир качался в такт кораблю и движениям его собственного тела, и пришлось ухватиться за фальшборт, чтобы не упасть. Некоторое время он разглядывал темные речные пучины, размышляя, не стоит ли прямо сейчас выдать за борт выпитое. Уж лучше так, чем на стол, а ведь кто-то из них троих точно этим закончит.<br/>
Даже пьяный как скотина, Геральт издалека услышал приближающийся порыв ветра, который прошелся по листьям на правом берегу реки, коснулся волн и забрался на корабль. По-хозяйски, солдатскими сапогами прошелся по палубе, брякнул металлическими кольцами снастей, как латами.<br/>
Всего пару недель назад «Персифаль» был самым шумным кораблем на свете.<br/>
- На войнючке, на войне-е-е…<br/>
Ветер усилился, поддерживая песню многоголосым, разнузданным хором.<br/>
Геральт сгреб в ладонь медальон, который последнюю минуту тихонько вибрировал. Серебряный меч остался лежать в кают-компании. И пусть лежит. Это не те призраки, которых встречают оружием.<br/>
Эти призраки пришли на свою последнюю пирушку, и их ждут с распростертыми объятьями.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>